My True Self
by NanamiAkira
Summary: One day,Haruka was singing.Until,heavens and Quartet night discover her true self, and a bit of ad and see what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:found out?!

Haruka pov

I was walking down the hall to drink some coffee.I don't know why, but I have a nightmare about my past.

I go to the kitchen and pour some coffe ,untill "Ha-ru-chan!~ What are you doing so early ? It's 5.25 in the a.m,you know?" ask Reiji.

"Ah, Reiji-san, you surprised me! Oh, I just can't sleep, that's about you?"replied Haruka.

"Mou,Just call me ? I was supposed to hand some work to shining-san ,so ja ne? I need to go now~~"said reiji.

"Okay,R-"Haruka's word were cut off by Reiji.

After I finished drinking, I went straight to the practice STARISH's song like usual.  
>'Huh…..Just when I thought I would be able to forget 'those' things.' she Thought after she finished the that, she became sleepy and fall asleep on the bench.<p>

FLASHBACK

"Minna~ Thank you for coming! First, we'll be singing_"Akira said.  
>"Orpheus! Ja, let's start! 1,2,1,2,3!"Haruka answered.<p>

When the songs came to the middle, They both did 5 jumps!First was Star Twin Splash,then second it was Checkpoint Starshoot,third is Stardust nightmare jumps waere high,even the judges were watching in awe. Fourth they did, Appeal Star and lastly, they did a high jump of Romance star song.

After the twin finished both of the jumps, the judges and their fans screamed loudly.

The twins said their goodbye for the other participants to perform.

"Hmm~~Not bad, Lil Aki."said Akira waiting for Haruka to change to her cover clothes.

"Akio too,not bad for yourself."replied Haruka after she's done changing.

After a couple of minutes they comes out and ,a person came running to them and said  
>"Aki,Akio!Your…Your Parents!T-They died in the car accident a while ago!"<p>

The twins then called for the taxi and left to the shrine.

"Oka-san!Otou-san!" They both just couldn't take it for their parents who gave them the most warmest and precious thing.

"ne,ne, aren't they the new twin idols? Oww, I want to shake their hands!" one of the girls whispered.

"Quiet! Didn't you what situations they are in?!"An old woman whispered.

Haruka and Akira just ignored them and ran to their home.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Aleh? I fell asleep?" Haruka thought to herself.

Haruka PoV

I checked the time and its show 7.59 am. 'What?! I slept that long?'

I thought to myself to sing just a song I don't have any schedule,anyway.

'Ah,how about….Hotaru?'I thought and started to play the song.

**Hotaru-by Mikaze Ai**

**Ai kasawo mega utabi,hikari wo toki hanatsuwa,  
>Hitorikiri woage ita,anohino hotaru no youni<strong>,

Quartet night's/Heavens poV

"I can't believe they told us to do photoshoots with Heavens~"whined reiji.

"Same for us anyway , do you know about the new idol, Akira?" ask Mikaido nagi.

"Hm?That new artist? Yeah,we know-"He replied but were cut off by something.  
>"Song? It's coming from the practice room, wanna check? And why does shehe would want to sing in this early morning?" Said Camus.

The rest of the member heavens & Quartet Night just nodded in agreement and headed to the practice room. Reiji opened the door slowly so that she/he won't hear them came in.

'H-Haruka Nanami?!' What all their thoughts. They were shocked but at the same time kinda feel sad for her song. So they just sit down and listened to it quietly.

**Ai kasawo mega utabi hikari wo toki hanatsuwa,  
>Uta katano kono omoi,umarete kita riuun dato,<br>Shizuka ni suga taokagete…**

**(I'll skip the normal part, :) )**

Then, the background then changed into a night's beach with the stars in the so shocked except Haruka, who were still playing the piano. They suddenly felt tears rolling down their faces without them noticing. Haruka too had tears, but she decided to continue singing.

After that, they couldn't believe what their eyes saw infront of them ! But they were all curiuos why the wings are white for the right, black for left and why won't their tears gon or what is happening.

So,they decide to just closed their eyes and continued to listen.

**Aita ito myuu omoi,omokaga** **kiyowomi nari,  
>Otomo naku komiageta,itoshisawase sunasaewo,<br>Shizukani suga taokagete…**

They watch her in awe. As she was about to open her mouth to sing, the members of quartet night and heavens felt like their chest got crushed by a , the sad nig-each ackground changed into a red-skies and visible red-like blood.

**Aita sawa shiranumani,homokuna munemoya mie,  
>Kazukanaru hikari sasu,omoi wo hota ru no youni,<strong>

**Aita sawo me ga utai,hikari wo tokihana tsuwa,  
>Utagatano kono omoi,umarete kita riyuu eto,<br>Shizukani suga namokageta…**

Then, the song ended and the backgrounds all began to disappear little by little.

Then, they saw Haruka panting real hard. So, they go near her and say "Haru-chan!Are you okay? What happened awhile ago?"Asked Reiji in panicked tone.

"Eh? Rei….ji….san?"Haruka asked slowely and then she fainted.

**(In Haruka's Dream)**

'Where am I? Wasn't I'm in the music room?"askd haruka.

"Haruka"A voice began to speak and which is her mother and father.

"O-Oka-san?Otou-san? Where are you?!" Haruka asked but they just silenced.

"Please listen ,there's something we always wanted to tell 't worry,your twin brother,Akira is doing just fine. Do you remember the boxes we gave you before you guys's concert? When you meet Akira, please open it .Our last wish was for both you and akira to sing and dance again."said her mother to Haruka.

"Hai, I -san,Otou-san, me and Akio love you guys so why did you guys have to die on that day? I wanted to meet you!Didn't you know that we quit singing is because for you guys!" Haruka said in her sad tone while crying but angry at the same time.

"Haruka, it's still can see you in yours and Akira's dream each time you sleep. Haruka, you need to wake up are worried about you."said her father which voice are faintly heard.

Haruka only nodded and a slight of white light shone at her.

**Haruka's PoV**

I woke up and saw Reiji-san besides me. "Haru-chan, Are you okay?" He asked.

"Hai.I only just fainted because I didn't eat ..What are you guys doing here and…Heavens?"She replied and put on her usual bright smile.

"Mou, Haruka….You're always like that~~That's why I told you to eat breakfast."He said.

"Hey, woman,what songs did you sing while ago?" Camus asked.

"It's Hotaru. Me and my twin brother,Akira composed it."Replied Haruka calmedly.

"Hotaru?! Really-Wait,what?! You have a twin brother?" Reiji with shocked.

"Hai,and another elder brother, which make us another 's Hikari. H-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" Haruka replied with face full of sadistiction and was about to kill someone which made the peoples shiver.

_** THROB!**_

Suddenly,she felt pained at her grabbed it tighly whis had made the Quartet Night and Heavens snap to reality. 'Geh!Again?! Doesn't he felt sick doing again and again and again?!' is what Haruka thought.

"Haru-chan, what's wrong?"Reiji asked in shocked.

"Reiji-san, take …my…bag." She said trying to make loud as possible, so that they can hear her.

_**THROB!THROB!THROB!**_

"GAAAAAAH!" I screamed in pained as it doubled in a blink of an guys all flinched in surprised.  
>Reiji then came and gave me my bag.I put my hand in the bag while the other one is holding my clothe. 'Damn! Where is that thing?!' she sweared in thoughts.<p>

After awhile,she found the thing she's looking for, which is a pure red-like blood coloured , she muttered some latin words that only Ai,Camus and Kira can understand.

I put the necklace on and the red and black lights shone at me.

**So? How about it? Well anyway, please review and gave some ideas! **


	2. Chapter 2:I can do it!

Chapter 2:OH NO?

_**HARUKA poV**_

I searched all through my bag to find my a while, I found it and wear it.

"Eh,Haruchan? What are you saying"Reiji asked while only focused on my chanting.

"_Elt' amus mex cuos alt' ronal " I _chant. Then, a bright red and black like light shine at me.  
>I closed my eyes, so on for Quartet Night and Heavens.<p>

"N-Nani?!"they all said in unison.

Then, meanwhile they were covering their eyes, my hair became long and long clothe change into a white simple-like dress but the outer wear was a gray-black jacket like otoya when they sings dreamer my wrist, appear 2 beautiful bracelet but they are not an ordinary a while, the light's gone.

Heavens and Quartet Night then faced towards her and _**GASP!.**_

"H-Haru-chan…..Y-Your different!" He yelled and got hit by camus.

"Ha~~…Damned that 'Mira'!Do I have to cut it again?!" I looked at the others who were frozen when they took a look at me.

"Woman!Explained."yelled Camus while pointing his wand-like thing at me and blushing.I was wondering,though just where did he hide the wand thing like?

"….." I just kept silenced.

"Ma-ma~ , Haru-chan…..you looked really pretty, did you do that.?"ask reiji.

I covered my both ear for their unpleasant question. "**Damare!"**I demanded like Camus with deep all stopped their questions and the high and mighty Camus didn't even dare to oppose me.

"Can't you guys even shut your mouth?Uggh, damn that bastard!He'll pay for this."I sweared.

Then, we heard a footstep running to us and they saw a guy holding a small box and he just left it there and start running away.

"What's in that thing?"Ask Camus.  
>"My data said that it's contains DVD."replied Ai-Ai.<p>

I got up and unsealed the that, I put the the DVD player at the TV.

Once I played it,

"Here's come the worlds new idol!...Harukaaki and their nickname was Aki and Akio!"

The fans screamed as the fantastics idol came up on stage.

"Minna, do you know what song are we're about to play?It's-"Akira said facing Haruka and she nodded in response.

"Orpheus"in unison.

_**ORPHEUS-ICHINOSE TOKIYA**_

kono mune ni kizamareta First Impact, Fast Soul Beat  
>seijaku ni yureru machi ANJU no uta wa doko e?<br>samayotta meiro no hate Just Feeling, Just Missing  
>ima kimi wa nani o negau?<p>

Sing Your Song hanaretetemo wakaru yo  
>Hear My Wind tsunagatte iru sora wa hitotsu<p>

kagirinai Brand-New Sky bokura wa  
>hitori ja nai kara<br>haruka na kimi no RABU SONGU habataite  
>shinjiyou Shiny Days futari no<br>zettai teki na "ai no Heart Chain"

We'll Have An Innocent Dream. Feel Me, Touch Me.  
>kono kudou ga mirai dakara<p>

They both then nodded and started jump appeal.

They both does Star Twin Splash,second is moonlight romance which made all the girls and boys blushed and screamed.

Third, they did Chrystal Snow with a powerful jump. Fourth is Rainbow Fantasies Nine Tails.  
>And lastly was Aurora Dream Fairs.<p>

The Aurora jump they did was different than the others.

"N-Nani?! How did they do that?! I didn't know that exist." Asked Reiji. Then they looked at me who was watching the video calmly, with a question face.

"Just guys can ask later on."Said Haruka with deep voice, which made Quartet Night and Heavens shiver down to their spine.

"H-Hai!"They answered.

They all focused on watching tv. Soon, the video finally ended.

I grab my hairs and take out some bobbie pins and some hairband.I tie my hair like Ai-Ai but different.

They all faced towards me and I just took out my hand as a sign for "_come"_.They all hesitated but still following me.

"ne,ne, Haru-chan, where are you taking us?I'm hungry~~"asked Reiji.I sigh and said

"…You'll know when we ,... **NO** more answering question."I said as we were heading towards my room.

After a couple of minutes we arrive and came in.

"Oi, woman! What are you going to do with us?" The high-ol-mighty Camus ask me.

"Close your eyes." I demanded like Camus.

"Eh? But I don't want to!"He said while pout.

"Arah? Then, don't blame me if anything bad ever happens."I said with a an excitement and killer smile.

He only pout again.

"Fine~~"

I noticed that only Kurosaki and Nagi-chan won't close their eyes. 'Hmmm….Oh well, it's better this way.' I thought. I closed my eyes and and headed towards the two.

"Your hand."I said.

They just nodded. Kurosaki was the one who lend his hand a seconds for a good look, I chanted something.

"Huh? What was that?" ask kurosaki.

"_Elt' Almis Cane, Kuro Leis floir oist for Almistas….."Is what I said._

_Then I grab my necklace _and put it on his tiny-like blood came out and turned into _ compeito _.I also did mine, but I make up for other six people too.

I coat some of my blood on Kurosaki's blood.

"Lick it, and drink some of my blood." I demanded like a queen/king would always do.

"Huh?! What the hell are you talking about?!"He yell.

"_**LICK** IT."_ I said with deep covering my then,shivered and then started to lick my blood hesitantly.

And so on for the rest of the people.

I sang of a whispered song and touched the wall with eyes closed.

"_Yami no naka ni, inochi ..."_ I door opens and we all go inside.

"Waaa! So cool!ne,ne Haru-chan, where are we?What are we going to_"

**_ PYONK! _**

His word was cut, he got hit and he cried like a kid.

"Hey,what did you do that for?It hurts you know~~Haru-chan,it hurts."Reiji whined.

"That is for being so noisy."Camus blabbered.

He ran at me and then, I pat his head and said, "_Pain,pain go leave my precious, okay?"_

"Hm? Wow, my head not hurt anymore! Arigato Haru-chan." Reiji said.I welcomed him.

"Haruka onee-san, where are we?" Ask the cute Nagi-chan."I said

"Hm? Oh, This world is called 'Prism Naru'.It's my most best of place in the world.

"Prism...Naru?!" They all shouted except Ai and Kira.

"As in the legendary Prism world?"Ai said and I nodded in nervous.

"A-Ah, minna san, you all can go to this concert in 5 minutes."I said handing them the concert ticket.

"Hm~~ Arah, what's this for?"Ask the ol-stupid Eiichi.

"I-It's a show charity we presented for the kids each year.I-I hope you can go."I said while slowly turning into another complete personality.

"AH! I wanna go!I wanna go!"Said they all agree to it since they all got the day of for three days.

Then, came a woman who look likes she's from the 90's. "Akio, I need to talk to you for a second!"She said while panting.

I turned around and saw Niki. "Hm?W-What is it?"I asked.

"K-Kiwi, she wants to should we do?"She said.

Quartet Night and Heavens just stared at me in wonder.

"K-Kiwi did?! What should we do?"I put one finger under my chin and think.I look at the guys and point at Reiji and Ai-Ai.

"You both, come with me."I said and turned Reiji nodded in response.I told the guys to come a while, we arrived at the Special Ice Skating.

"U-Um, what are we gonna do here,Haru-chan?"Reiji asked.

"Training,of course!You guys, listen 't even dare to come to these part of all can skate or lunch or do whatever you want over there."I said and turned to go to the changing room.

They all nodded and started to put on the skate shoes.

After some couple of minutes, I got out of the changing room and the guys looked surprised and fell down on the rinks.

"Are you ready, Akio?" Asked Niki with a worried face.

"Niki, I know you're , it will be fine, because you all are here with me."I replied and takes out a prism song phone and listen to I'm done I put the song into the prism arcade and went inside a door.

"Arah, 's been so long since you last , what do you want to wear?"Ask Misha.

"Same ,here." I said as I handed her the prism then she looked surprised and I could tell.

"It's okay.I want to remembered all the things that we both had been doing stages."And so I nodded happily and a bright light ingulfe me and I transformed into:

I wear a purple and white ribbon with short puff sleeves and match with a black vast and there's also a belt skirts was a black and coloured polka dots and a thin of pink layer lace with a yellow gloves I wear a half black gloves and a pink bracelet to tie hair was tied with black - blue and the middle was a yellow glowing lastly I wear a thin prism below thighs socks and a purple string like ballet boots skates shoes.I have a black half mask with a black wings chain.

"Here is... Jester!"Said the JP.

_**Black Diamond~Nana Mizuki**_

**ichiban no negai goto oshiete  
>"anata no hoshii mono"<br>volume furi kireru hodo tsuyoku  
>ooki na koe de sakendemite<strong>

taiyou ga mesamenu uchi ni  
>hajimeyou sekai ha<br>hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru  
>sou kimi no te wo totte<p>

saa nani ga hoshii no? nani wo motomeruno?  
>atsumeta kagayaki sono tenohira ni<br>subete sukuitoru yogoreta yozora ni  
>kuroi daiyamondo burakku<p>

** dayiamondo**

"W-Wow, Is this her true song?! How did she?!"Nagi asked with shock.

"Aki basically, she said that she will forgot about to know she was tsundere."Niki said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry,I was in my homework untill you read chapter 3!And please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Star moon splash!" I did the first jump.  
>"<em>Hoshi, <em>The one that make the skies shine…stardust shower!"The atmosphere then brighten with the star dust that pour down.

"Fresh Fruit Basket!" and fourth " Love, is beautiful...love star splash!"

"_Shooting star, are you lonely?Well, not anymore ! _Saa, take my hand and let's head towards the miracle world..."  
>then, a half white-black wings appeared at my back "Angel &amp; devil incarnation!"<p>

After I did all the jump, The feathers falls down like angels appeared.

"W-What was that?!" Ask Camus.

"Aki, I wonder who was the one that opened her heart?"Kiwi said.

My clothes changed to normal and I walk to Quartet Night and Heavens.

"Stand up! You're going to learn the move. No running, 'cause baka-Shining ordered you guys to."I said handing them my mini phone.

_Dear Quartet Night and the othersssss~_

_ I will leave you with Miiisss Nanamiii to learn the moves~~_

_P.S/And by no means, no running._

"You've got to be...KIDDING MEEE!" They all shout except Kira and Ai.

**BIONK!**

"Did I tell you to scream?Now go rest and come here tonight."I ordered.

They nodded and leave but I noticed that Reiji still standing there.

"What is it?"

"Ah, 's that I was wondering...but how do we go in here?"Reiji asked and they stopped to hear the answer.

"Ah,I ,eat only 1 of this _compeito. _Keep the full , go."I said handing them a bottle full of blood and others coloured blood compeito.

**STARISH'S PoV**

"ne,ne Tokiya...Where is Nanami?"Otoya ask.

"...Why do you ask me?Maybe she's at work."Tokiya answered.

"Oh,lately...I kind of had a bad feeling that shining-san is planning something."Cecil said.

Then they heard a big **stomp** outside of the then open the door see.

"Oi!Natsu..._ki! Get...o..f me!" _Yell Syo but he Natsuki had hug him.

Starish then laugh at the humilliating scene.

"Oya,oya seems like I don't have to watch the TV."Said Ren.

**Haruka's PoV **

"Hey, do you have to let me sing?"I ask facing towards a long pink haired girl.(A guy)

"_Mochiron!_It's been so long since you sang."Ringo said.

"I know it's not a problem,but...**_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"_**_ I _screamed.

_**(You can see it at google images: Hoshina Utau,Meikyuu butterfly)**_

"Now,now let's not go, you have to rehersal." Ringo pushed untill I'm in the private recording room.

I wait for the to start and sing.I then heard footsteps but I ignored it.

**HEAVEN'S PoV**

"Yay! I can't wait for tonight right,Kira?"Nagi shout as kira only nodded in response.

"Hmmm...the girl has a split personality,this is gonna be interesting...Huh?"Eiichi said but stopped for a minute.

"Hm? What's the matter? Eh, song?"Nagi ask.

So then,they followed the person who was singing and to much surprise it was Haruka.

_"Haruka kanata no sora wo wo mezashi habataku kedo__Tsumetai ame ga tsubasa wo nurashite__Kyou mo hitori..."_

**Haruka's PoV**

I noticed that Heavens had came here first.

" Ok,good. How about one last run and go?Ok,123"The JB said.

**Tsubasa wo Daite~mermaid melody**

**Haruka kanata no sora wo terasu**

**Hikari wo mezashi habataku kedo**

**Tsumetai ame ga tsubasa wo nurashite**  
><strong>Kyou mo hitori<strong>

Then I walk slowly untill I sit on a royal black chairs with black feathers.

And for a minute, my wings started to appear but this time...it was _black._

**Sazanami no you ni yurete iru yo  
>Kokoro no naka no tooi kioku<strong>

**Ima wa tada toumei na kaze no naka**  
><strong>Shizuka ni nemuritai tsubasa wo daite<strong>

**Takusareta unmei yukue sagasu**  
><strong>Hito hira no maichiru hane<strong>

I open my eyes and to much surprise Heavens were watching me.

**Itsuka wa kitto tadori tsukeru**  
><strong>Kodoku na kokoro iyaseru basho<strong>

**Miageru hitomi ga utsushi dashiteru**  
><strong>Kanashimi no kakera wo hiroi atsumete<strong>

**Eien wa setsunakutte hateshinakutte**  
><strong>Akogarete shimai sou de<strong>

**Yume wa shinkirou hisokani**  
><strong>Ima mo dokoka de hakanaku saiteiru<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok,guys..i'll be publishing in 7th of April.'Cause my mom review !<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All the black feathers pierced one by one. After the black feathers scattered, I then faked faint and draw out some blood (fake).

"Good job. Okay, come back tomorrow and we'll sing a new song.

I changed my clothes into a simple wear for sports running and tied my long hair up into a ponytail with a black wings attach to the band.

"Good show. Are you going to jogging now?"Ootori Eichi asked.

"Yeah."I answered with sad face.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, ia(no).Nanimonai."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry,I have camping and recoder exams coming up so, I won't be updating until march.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5:Why?

Chapter 5:Why?

I waved goodbye at Heavens and start jog. I jog at the road until I was in the Master course.  
>I pull out my I pod and put on the earphone and the song<p>

**Yume Miru Kokoro~~Amu Hinamori**

**tsumazuita ishikoro ni****  
>yatsu atari shitemita kedo<strong>**  
>hontou wa ki ga tsuiteta<strong>**  
>butsuketai omoi ga aru<strong>

isogou...

I sang along with the music.I remember, I used to sing this song with Akio. Ashita nii always sang with us both too.

**saisho kara umaku wa **

**ikanai yo no naka no tsune **

**ima o namida de nigeru no wa **

**kantan de kawaige mo atte **

**nai nai nai watashi ja nai **

**seiippai senobi shiyou **

**ue o muite ase o fuite **

**mada hashireru yo **

**ookiku nareba wakaru to **

**osaeteta jibun da kedo **

**iku yo iku yo ikitai toko ni **

**makenai tteba kokoro wa **

**ookiku natte wakatta **

**motto sugoi yume darake **

**hiru mo yoru mo kienai kara ne **

**watashi ni wa mieru  
>kawara no soyokaze ga<br>kusuguru yo hiyake no ato  
>demo ne ganbatta akashi da kara<br>ki ni shinai hansode rain  
>hai hai hai hai wa hitotsu <strong>

**neru mae wa uwa no sora de **

**me ga sametara dekiru koto o **

**kazoete nemurou**

I stopped infront of a big sparkling lake.I realsed the sun is setting. I suddenly have the urge to sing loudly and don't care what the others think.

I search my I-pod to find my most favourite song instrumental: violin and electric guitar.

**My heartfull song~~Utau Hoshina**

**Daremo inai stage  
>Yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku<br>Kinou to onaji  
>Asu wa nido to konai to kidzuku no<br>Last scene wa itsumo setsunaku utsukushii kedo  
>Namida fuite tobira tatakou<strong>

Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru  
>Yuuki wo dashite<br>Hazukashigaranaide  
>My Heartful Song<br>My Heartful Song  
>Utau yo itsumademo<br>Anata ni todokimasu you ni

Itsukara darou  
>Honto no egao miserarenakunatteta<br>Konna watashi wo  
>Akiramenaide mattete kureta no<br>Kodoku no tate wo kakage jibun to tatakatteita  
>Hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite<p>

Natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga  
>Mesameru you ni<br>Sunao ni nareta kara  
>My Heartful Song<br>My Heartful Song  
>Kokoro wo hiraite<p>

Ima  
>Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru<br>Yuuki wo dashite  
>Kagayaki tsuzukeyou<br>My Heartful Song  
>My Heartful Song<br>Utau yo itsumademo  
>Anata ni todokimasu youni<p>

The song ended and I fell down on my knees hands grabbing my hair messily.

The other one covering my eyes as my tears fell down my cheek.  
>I screamed names.<p>

"Akio! Ashita-nii!" My cheeks a little flush and I sob.

* * *

><p><strong>Quartet Night's pov<br>**

"Nee,Ran-Ran! Isn't that Haru-chan? Where is she going?"Reiji ask shouting at his member.

"What does it have to do with us?"Ranmaru replied with a slight annoyance.  
>"But!~~ I was just wondering why Haru-chan is going into a forest?"<p>

Just like that all of them looked up and gasped.

"My data said she's listening to a song."Ai said with monotone.

And without further ado,they all go straight into the forest where Haruka is.

**Natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga  
>Mesameru you ni<br>Sunao ni nareta kara  
>My Heartful Song<br>My Heartful Song  
>Kokoro wo hiraite<strong>

Ima  
>Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru<br>Yuuki wo dashite  
>Kagayaki tsuzukeyou<br>My Heartful Song  
>My Heartful Song<br>Utau yo itsumademo  
>Anata ni todokimasu youni<p>

"What the-? Isn't this a long time twins song?"Camus said as they hid behind the bushes.

"How the hell did she know the song?!" This time Ranmaru said.

They watched as Haruka fell into her knees,cry and and each of them wants to go and embrace her but they were like paralized.

And then, They swore they saw Haruka's eyes become dark red and white.

* * *

><p>I soon goy up and headed towards my room.I slam the door and crouched at the door crying.<p>

Time skip~~

The next morning,Haruka woke up and notice her eyes are took a slow showered and dress up.

I wears a long white and simple clothe untill my waist and have two normal black stripes clothe has monochrome pictureI wore a simple black vest to make it look pants are black knee lenght jeans. I wore long black socks and and brown black boots with dark brown necklace I wears my usual black crown heart and little may not know, but it's a magic necklace given by my pairs of black beads earring.  
>As a finishing touche, I brush my long hair doesn't care to cut and pin my hair like (yashiro from zetsuen no tempest.:) ). And i also stck a crystal icepin between the black silky headphone.<p>

* * *

><p>I headed towards the kitchen to eat I was able to grab a cereal Reiji came.<p>

"Ah,good morning Haru-chan! You look prett-!" Before Reiji could speak, a pink blur rush in.

"WHAT THE?! HARU-CHAN!WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES?!" Ringo shout.I covered my ears and put on my headphone on to listen to my favourite music.

I slap he-his hand away from my shoulder and continue just pout and then his face became darker.

"Did you dream?"Ringo ask.

Just as I was about to replied, the Quartet Night's member were eating pancaes besides and infront of Camus.i STARED AT HIS PLATE AND saw 20 pieces of pancake and syrup also with whipped cream and strawberries.

_"I wonder how you didn't get fat." _I muttered to myself but loud enough for him to hear.

"You imbecile brat! Sweets are good for staying 's a saying 'make it and you're awake'." He said a little flush appeared and then disapeared.

"It's either hot chocolate or dark and bitter chocolate,Aho." I said and the other guys laugh and fall off their seats well, except Ai.

* * *

><p>"Ah, by the -chan. Shining said he wants to discussed something with the five of you."And in the blink of an eye, I was strangling Ringo.<p>

"BakaringoBakaringoBakaringo! Why didn't you say so?! Uggh,"I said blabbering how stupid Ringo is.

"I know it's about the report but...what does it have to do with them?"I gestured my hand at Quartet Night.

"I also don't let's just go."We then waved at they guys to follow.

* * *

><p>(In shining's room.)<p>

I knocked on the door before I open the door for everyone to come in.

"Shining-**sama **,you call for me?"I said leaning agaisnt the wall.

"Yess!You came at the right , how's the report?"

"I know. Lately, I noticed some movements like when this guys saw me."I glared at them it pierce their eyes.

"Continue."

"It seems that they want me to awakened fully bastard, he was attacking my friends and innocents also tried to attacked me when no one king also ordered his pupils to kill me and take my eyes." I said eyes darkly sad.

" ...Quartet Night, you are to assist Haruka."He demanded.

"Assist her to what?"

"Long story, but to make it short,in the past...when I was 12 years old.I was walking home when...

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>"M<em>ama! Akio! I'm back!" The little me said running into the guest hall.I gasped in horror as I peek a little in the room. There I saw Aman, who was my ex-father holding a knife and a glowing blue aura came from his there was mother who was protecting me and my 's also my uncle Sam.<em>

_"Now, which should I seal my powers to?" At first, the mad man was looking at my older brother._

_He walked and was standing infront of my mother who was rising her arms to protect us._

_"Don't interfere!"With that,He stab y mother with a also pulled the knife untill it was at her ,he stab it deeper._

_"Okaa-san!Stop it!" I said. and the man turned towards me and he release his power at me and my brthers._

_My older brother was the first to faint._

_"No! Teme get away from them!"Uncle Sam shout still bleeding._

_He showed no care. "A-Ah~,these two passed out and only you who remained still.I shall seal my powers in you two."With that he push a small round blue beads into each right eye of the girl and left for the boy._

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The little girl and boy screamed echoed through their bleeding eye._

_"Haru!"Sam jumped up and ran to the quickly shrug of some of his clothes and tied it at the girls right eye._

_"Y-You bastard! You'll repay for what you've done to my sister and Haru!"_

_The man doesn't care and muttered something before he left._

* * *

><p>"With that, Uncle Sam called his agent to picked and my my twins are putted in hospital while my other brother was soon they said we are old enough to train. The ex father, was we were told he was demon who posesse powerful aura and he is the king."I explained.<p>

They all had their jaws dropped.

"But, Haru-chan~How are we going to help you?"Reiji ask.

"Shining-**sama **."

"Quarteeet Niiiight! Haruka will train you...and also Haruka,let them choose their you understand,dismissed."Shining said.

"Hai, shining-sama."I said as I kneel with my right down and my right hand on my chest.I look at the guys and gesture them to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHAHA! By the way, I want to ask you guys opinion...Should I put kuroshitsuji in the story? Anyway, please review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6:Training.**

"Haruka, which weapon are you gonna give them?"Ringo ask.

Soon,we arrived in my room and they all got inside.I told Ringo to close and lock the ,I pull a book on the bookshelf and then it spin and they all look shock accept me and Ringo.

"H-H-Haru-chan...a-are we going to use that?"Reiji asked pointing at all the weapons sticking at the wall.

"Yes and Shining told me to train you,I'll be the one to choose your weapon."At this said,They all then cheered up and look excited especially Ranmaru.

Ranmaru got two guns. The guns are white and have gold symbol at the sides. And at the butt, a gold simple wings encraved.**A/N(I don't know much about guns but it suits him.). **He smirked and began to inspect it.

Camus is a staff has a golden bar, the upper and below has swirl golden the bar is a blue spiral for the look amused with the staff.

Reiji got a sword. The long holder are wrapped with black silk bandage and below part has a pointy the middle has a black stone and back and front the sword's blade crave a latin's eyes were shining like a kid who had been given a candy.

And lastly,Ai got a handle was a blade was round and pointy coloured midnight the back was a half knife attached with a dark double the handle has thin light blue swirl.

"Oh,cool! How did you get these things?!"Reiji ask wailing his sword.

"I made it..._It was supposed to be theirs._" I I whispered the last part.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I have a troublesome computer.I won't make a promise,but I'll remake the story!<strong>


End file.
